In the long term evolution (LTE, Long Term Evolution) standard, a method for allocating bandwidth resources in two dimensions of time domain and frequency domain is proposed with regard to the orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing).
A bandwidth resource block, abbreviated as resource block (RB, Resource Block), is formed in the two dimensions of the time domain and the frequency domain. As for a system based on the OFDM, the RB is a smallest physical resource allocated to a user by the system. In the LTE, one RB is defined as a time of 14 OFDM symbols in the time domain, and a width of 12 sub-carriers in the frequency domain, where the interval of each sub-carrier is 15 KHz, thus the size of a smallest resource block allocated to a user is 14 (OFDM)*12 (sub-carriers).
In the prior art, a base station will divide allocatable bandwidth resources into resource blocks, and allocate the resource blocks to a user equipment (UE, User Equipment) in turn, the UE uses the resource blocks allocated by the base station to transmit and receive useful signals. However, in the LTE system, due to the imperfection of a UE, when a base station operates in adjacent frequency bands at the same time, coexisting interference will occur on UEs operating in two adjacent frequency bands, out-of-band radiation is generated easily when a UE transmits useful signals, where the out-of-band radiation includes out-of-band stray radiation and adjacent frequency radiation caused by modulation, and when a UE receives the useful signals, interference signals falling within a channel may cause the loss of receiving sensitivity of the UE and interference signals falling within a receiving bandwidth may cause a in-band blocking.
In order to ensure that a UE-to-UE interference will not engender obvious loss to performance of an interfered UE, the out-of-band radiation power spectral density of the UE needs to be limited, so that a maximum value of the out-of-band radiation power spectral density of the UE is less than a maximum value of the out-of-band radiation power spectral density allowed by an adjacent frequency band. In the prior art, in order to reduce the out-of-band radiation power spectral density of a UE, a base station will send a control signaling to all UEs within a system, requiring all the UEs within the system to reduce the maximum transmit power, so that the out-of-band radiation interference to the UE operating in adjacent frequency bands is reduced, however, the reduction of the maximum transmit power of all the UEs within the system will affect the uplink coverage scope of the system, which will make a great impact on network planning and is of less implementation.